I Will Carry You
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: I'll carry you through the pain, and be with you forever. SasuNaru


Inu Kaiba: Completely and totally different. Yet another look from Naruto's point of view because I find it easier to write from his point of view.

* * *

Good days can turn tail in the blink of an eye. Everyone knows this, but no more than I did at that moment.

It was that song. That song that brought tears to me eyes. The song that everyone but me could ever relate to. God, I hated how it was fucking me up right now.

I had to get away from it, but it haunted me everywhere he went. It was as if I was being chased by a thousand voices all singing that song.

The song was probably the best thing in the world to some people and yet the worse thing now. I was going to be late and I knew it, but I didn't care anymore.

I had to get away from it all. I sank to my knees far away from everyone, in the middle of the field lush with grass, but none of the pretty flowers mattered anymore.

I cried. I cried out of anger, misery, pain, hurting, and depression. For everything I'd ever felt for all those years, I cried.

The words echoed in my head, the words that all said the same thing.

The words that etched pain in every crevice of my heart. I sat there and pulled my knees into my chest and rested my head on them, deep in thought.

"Everyone has someone." He began softly. "Why not me?"

The song came back in a rush of words over and over again. The cute, romantic words could relate to someone, anyone. It just couldn't be him.

"The boy without love. The boy with nothing and nobody. The boy nobody cares about." He whispered, shuddering from the pain as tears intertwined and landed on the grass in a soundless wet puddle.

I thought of all my friends, all so in love. "Neji and Tenten. Hinata and Kiba. Shikamaru and Ino. Temari and Chouji."

With a shuddering sob, I spoke the names that caused the most hurt. "And Sakura and Sasuke."

It was Sasuke. I longed for Sasuke. I wished Sasuke would pick me up, mend my wings and heal my broken heart. I loved him, but love was something that would never be returned.

People just don't return love like that, and there was no way bastard Uchiha was gay. He liked Sakura, not me.

Everyone had someone to carry them, but not Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto was alone.

Parents dead to an unknown disease that he could probably die from someday, after all his mother died with that disease giving birth to him.

Socially outcasted, no friends, unloved.

"Might as well have been stamped with a "Go to hell" message in nice red ink." I muttered curling up in a ball on my side and staring up at the clouds. But even the clouds reminded me of him, it was pointless.

* * *

"Alright, where the fuck is he?" Itachi snarled, snapping the pointer in two and showering the various shattered pieces of wood on the students. "Where the fuck is Naruto? Who was the last one to see him? Hmm, hmm? Someone's gotta know this fucker, because he's awfully friendly and forward towards a good lot of you."

"I…Itachi-San, you really shouldn't swear like that, you might lose your jo..." Sakura attempted to finish speaking but her efforts were futile.

"I'll do whatever I fucking like because no bitch is gonna stop me from teaching this class full of fuckers. Now go stand out in the fucking hall and learn from this experience you fucking cunt."

Sakura practically ran out of the room in tears.

"You didn't have to fucking do that Itachi." Sasuke snarled from the back of the classroom, planting his feet which had previously been resting on the desktop on the floor.

"Ooh, does my wittle baby brother have a crush on that fucked up girl with pink hair?"

"No, but she's my fucking friend and you can't talk bad about her you fucking bitch." Sasuke snapped back slowly rising from his chair.

"Is it Naruto then? Do you love him? Is that the reason you're so lost Sasuke, your little heartthrob isn't here to make googly eyes at and give you strength. You we…"

Sasuke lost his cool right about then and punched his brother so hard he fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, which would probably sore.

"Shut the fuck up about my friends." He snarled so quietly, everyone had to strain to hear him. "And despite having the absolute authority in the classroom like all 'teachers' do, you're a fucking cow and you deserved that. I'm going to find Naruto. And don't mention it; I'm just doing a favor for a fucking friend."

With that, Sasuke spat as hard as he could at his brother and turning tail walked out of the room, and probably walked out on everyone.

Sakura watched as his form got smaller and smaller, and despite how stupid she was thought of, the intelligent and witty girl knew that she was just a friend and not someone he loved, he loved Naruto.

Maybe she could learn to love that Lee kid, since he seemed to like her…

* * *

I sat up and pushed my legs outward from my body, before resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my upturned palms. I gazed up at the sky, trying to find the strength within me to move on, and just get up and go home. I could face school, my friends, my teacher… and him some other time.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back picking at the grass. "I'm so fucked up, my life is a lie."

"Everyone hates me!" I yelled just to hear my own voice and to feel as if I was real.

"Well you're wrong about that." Sasuke's voice came from behind me.

I sat up as fast as if someone had lit my ass on fire.

"What's the problem dummy? Is it some stupid problem that makes you no different from a girl?" He snapped, sitting himself down beside me.

"Itachi's pissed, so unless you want to face his really angry wrath, you better come to school."

"Oh fuck him; he's just upset he won't have someone to rape after school…."

"I… I stood up to him, for you and Sakura."

He looked away nervously, and I saw the faint traces of a blush on his cheeks.

"But Naruto, you're wrong. Someone does love you."

"Who?" I asked looking him straight in the eye. There was a world of pain in those eyes, and Sasuke could see it.

He took a deep breath and letting it out with a shuddery breath he spoke the simple word that would change his life forever. "You."

"What?" I gasped. It was all to much for anyone who'd get a shock, especially from someone who acted as if they hated them, but for me it was the most shocking thing.

"If proof's all you need…" And he leaned in and kissed me. And, damn, I hate to admit it but he was a good kisser.

"So what was wrong?" Sasuke asked, getting up and brushing some grass and dirt off the back of his shorts, then extending his hand towards the boy beside him.

"It was that song." I said, grasping a hold of the hand and literally and physically brought myself back to my feet.

"What bothered you about it?" He asked as we started walking.

"The fact that nothing in my life could ever be like it." I admitted, fidgeting with my hands.

"And how did it go?" He asked pausing in front of me.

"Like this." I said and pointed to where the song was coming from.

"…I will carry you?" Sasuke asked, after a pause.

I slowly nodded, then turned away.

To my wide eyed, surprising shock, he lifted me up in his arms and held onto me.

"Well you've got someone to carry you now." He said.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: That was… sad. But even I loved it, even if I wish it could have been a songfic to the actual song. But I made it over the amount of words I wanted it to be. Yay.

Second A/N: I wrote this at least a month ago, and am only putting it up because I feel I owe you all something for being a bad author with updates. Here you go, sorry if it's bad.


End file.
